My Little Pony: Burning Twilight Book 2
by Writer1000
Summary: It is recommended that you read book 1. To get to it, check out my profile. Anyway, Darkening Skull has been unleashed by three villains and now Twilight and Fluttershy are trying to stop evil from winning. But could hope be lost? Were the fire powers she got useless in the first place, or are more powerful than she realized? Oh, and the cover is a picture of Darkening Skull.Enjoy!
1. Darkening Skull Rises Again

Burning Twilight Book 2

_Chapter 7: Darkening Skull Rises Again_

* * *

**Scene 1: A Cloudsdale Store**

"W-who are you?" Twilight looked fearfully at Darkening Skull.

"Of course you do not know me, young ones. I have been here way long before. Longer before you even took birth. I was just a young filly, with big, red, cheerful eyes and a fresh, furry, black coat. When I grew to the age you are now, currently after Luna got banished, I felt so mad! Why does Princess Celestia always have things under control! She raises the sun, and now raises the moon too after Luna got banished! She just wants to do everything she wants to! That is why we are disgusted by that princess...more like a _pest _to me. I shook that thought, though. After a few years, I looked at the dawning of the sun. Then I realized I had to take action. It was calling me. And that is how I got my cutie mark of a skull. I sneakily crept past the royal guards in Celestia's kingdom, then eyed her. We fought for a while, then I realized my mistake. I should've prepared. I was flung away, and banished off a cliff! She is so selfish, pah! Luckily, I survived the fall. So, I hid for those centuries that passed. Princess Celestia decided to tell no one that I even fought her, and soon I was lost in history. Celestia still knows though, but keeps it at the back of her mind. So yes, that is my story, young foals, but we have a world named Equestria to rule!" Darkening Skull cackled.

"Aren't you misunderstanding something? The only reason your evil is because of that. Princess Celestia is nice when you get to know her. She just did the right thing to banish Luna, since she was consumed by evil when she felt left out. That was the only solution. Princess Celestia _cares _for Equestria. Though she banished Luna, she took her responsibility as her own! Isn't that nice?" Fluttershy wondered.

"_You are the one mistaken! You must pay! You are offending us well, Fluttershy, but we have consequences!_" Luna yelled in her traditional, loud voice, which echoed and bounced off the walls of the store. "_You will pay for your insult!_"

Nightmare Moon tossed a flash of light to Fluttershy, who screeched, but was deflected by a fire blast as Twilight pointed her horn. Her mane blazed in anger with the fire dancing on it.

"Take care of them later, Luna! You must focus on the topic. Leave these, for they are weaklings for us now. They cannot stop us!" Princess Chrysalis demanded.

"_That is Nightmare Moon now to you!_" Luna threw her head up.

"Can you stop with that loud voice?" King Sombra looked ticked off.

"Just leave Luna too! She just is so outspoken!" Princess Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "And I like that loud voice!"

The three of them went into an argument about liking Luna's voice and leaving to rule Equestria.

"_Stop! _You slackers! Are you trying to waste our time?" Darkening Skull sighed. "Did I hire you for nothing? Did you bring me back for this?"

The room became quiet as the argument stopped immediately.

Then, Darkening Skull bashed into the roof, and fluttered away into the sky, and then the three villains followed.

"Get them! Don't let 'em get away!" Twilight hollered to Fluttershy as she followed the villains. Fluttershy nodded and they both went through the hole now in the ceiling.

* * *

**Scene 2: The Skies of Equestria  
**

"Get back here!" Twilight commanded as they flew after the evildoers with Fluttershy directly behind her.

"Hey, Dark, I see some storm clouds behind us, care to help Equestria and smash them?" Sombra pointed at Twilight and Fluttershy.

"With pleasure!" Darkening Skull laughed as he threw blasts at the two friends.

"Ouch!" one of the blasts hit Twilight, which made her unsteady, and added to her not-so-great flying was a disaster. She did flips through the air and felt like she was going to crash into Equestria's core of this planet.

Luckily, Fluttershy was fast enough to catch Twilight and bring her up again.

"It will take ages to get to Equestria...do you think we should transport to Ponyville? We already sabotaged Cloudsdale, especially with all of those screaming throughout that town, so we better go there." Princess Chrysalis suggested.

"Great idea, since we have to shake them off of our tails..." Luna, now Nightmare Moon, looked back at the two ponies, one alicorn and one pegasus, and hissed. Then, the four villains vanished out of sight.

"Oh no! They have transported away!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I think I can do it too. Hold on to me!" Twilight told her.

Fluttershy held on to her back as her horn sparkled in the sunlight. Then, they vanished from the blue skies.

* * *

**Scene 3: Ponyville**

Fluttershy opened her eyes and found herself near Twilight. The villains had spotted them.

"Ugh! They were able to make themselves come here too!" King Sombra pointed out.

"This," said Nightmare Moon, "will be as easy as pie!"

The princess of the moon and darkness forced the moon over the sun, causing the land to suddenly plunge into darkness. The only visible light were the homes of Ponyville and Twilight's fiery mane of fire.

"You'd better end this, or else!" Twilight used her new powers to force the sun back up again. Soon, Luna and Twilight were in a tussle of where the sun and moon went. A wobbly pattern was made in the sky. First, it was the springing of day, and as if you've turned off the lights, it darkened all of the sudden.

Finally, Twilight was able to push the moon back down in succession.

"Impressive...but see if you can get a load of _this, _worthless young princess!" King Sombra used his dark magic to envelope the sky in darkness. Then, he uprooted a tree with his magic and threw it on some of the residents' homes.

Fluttershy quickly ran to the ponies' rescues, while Twilight stood in pride.

"You think you're so powerful, huh? Well, you've failed in that pretty greatly..." Darkening Skull grinned. Then, with his magic, he surprisingly lowered some wood planks without warning over Twilight. They crashed down around her, but luckily she wasn't hurt.

But the conflict was that she was trapped in the wood planks like a cage. Twilight even tried using her fire powers to get out, but it just made the wood go on fire, so she could not even touch the sides.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed. She was still out in the disaster, and surely the villains would come for her next. The alicorn tried to look for her friend through the wood planks, but all she could see was the fire dancing on the planks.

Fluttershy was helping one of the ponies whose home was destroyed, until Princess Chrysalis used a beam on Fluttershy. She was pushed near the wooden plank cage, and felt helpless. She fainted as King Sombra came next to her body.

"Hehe...take them to the place!" Darkening Skull winked.

"Please...this cannot be happening." Twilight muttered to herself. But it was. She looked down helplessly as she watched Darkening Skull and Princess Chrysalis carry the cage and her to this so-called _place_, with King Sombra and Nightmare Moon carrying Fluttershy.

_This couldn't be happening. Friendship had to win. It's the most powerful magic in all of Equestria. It's not supposed to end this way! I thought we could overpower evil!_ Twilight's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. As a tear rolled down her cheek, her instincts told her that it had happened.

Evil had won...


	2. Trapped

Burning Twilight Book 2

_Chapter 8: Trapped_

* * *

**Scene 1: The Mysterious Hideout**

Twilight looked around her. This was a very awkward area to be in, since they were near the Everfree Forests, and wolves would be roaming around, so barely any pony has ever been here and survived, but these villains were fierce. She had never seen this place before. A few hours ago, the villains and the two innocent ponies had walked through the Everfree Forests, but then turned east to this area.

Barely any trees were visible, and the land upcoming looked like some grasslands. The speck in the distance on the grasslands seemed to be the location the villains were carrying them to.

"The secret area is in the distance. Get ready for _it_," Darkening Skull winked and then carried on with heaving Fluttershy and Twilight to their secret area.

When they were close by, they dropped the ponies down quite harshly on the patio of the hideout. Fluttershy was too weak to move, though she wasn't in any structural trap of any sort.

_What had Darkening Skull meant when he said to get ready for it? That is awkward...I hope it isn't too bad! _Twilight failed to swallow the lump in her throat as the cage she was in was heaved again and into the hideout.

The hideout was like a small cottage, though it seemed it was built in the middle of nowhere. The atmosphere around them was quiet, but there was an intimidating mood in the air.

"Should we place them in the cellar to wait for a while, master, or shall we proceed with the sacrificing? I really want to do the sacrificing first and see the kick on the ponies' faces!" Princess Chrysalis smirked.

"We must be patient, for we must collect the other ponies of the towns, who are probably panicking by the moment. We must do all at once, so none is leftover or extra, or some are missing," King Sombra suggested.

"_I agree with that!_" Nightmare Moon exclaimed loudly as she always does.

"Yes, you are right. We must keep them in the cellars for now..." Darkening Skull instructed them.

_Sacrificing is what they addressed as it? Are they going to leave us to perish? Use us for something we willingly do not want? Oh, this is terrifying! _Fluttershy flinched.

They were guided to another part of this cottage area. Fluttershy was thrown in the cellar, but it took a while for Nightmare Moon to extinguish the fire on Twilight's cage before she was also thrown in.

"Oh, wait a moment, you've forgotten something..." Darkening Skull entered the cellar room, unlocked the cellar, and threatened Fluttershy and Twilight for their Elements of Harmony.

"No! We won't give these up easily. They are not to play with, Darkening Skull, and they won't be tampered with in your hooves! You use this for evil things, though you may not realize it. You are doing this for your greed!" Twilight scolded.

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself. Once everything is in your image and you don't mess anything up and everything is how you like it, what is wrong with that? Everything is in perfection. Greed or not, I want it! I won't waste my time just silently sitting in a corner and letting everyone play with me! Everything will be peaceful. You are the one that is trouble. If you just listen to me and give me power, then everything is so simple, huh? You care about yourself before you care about others. You think differently, I have a different opinion as well. _You _are the ones who want all of this conquering and having control of the lands with rules, even this very foolish _friendship of magic!_" Darkening Skull pronounced friendship is magic with a sing-song voice. "Guess what? I won't tolerate that! So, give me the Elements of Harmony! If you listen to me, then I'll spare you, but still, you will have to always obey me to make this work. Imagine the paradise! Slaves working at your demand and everything is as quick as that..."

"No! You are the one mistaken! We just try to make fairness. Try making everything nice! Everything has their own destinies and wishes and talents. That is fine. But you cannot take others lives or possessions! That is _wrong_!" Fluttershy tried to yell the loudest she could and blew out as much air as her lungs could take.

"You didn't listen, so you asked for this. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Darkening Skull blasted at Twilight and Fluttershy, knocked their elements off. Then, he swiped them away with an aura of his magic. "See how easy that was? Forcing is amazing!"

"You'd better not taunt my friend like _that_! You should be loyal and trusting to everyone as they are to you, but you resemble darkness, cruelty, unfairness, and evil!" a voice yelled.

Everyone swiped their heads around, wondering what that was.

Then, in the entrance of the cellar was nothing other than the blue pegasus whose moves are killing and styling, but doesn't ever let down her friends either at the exact same time. It was Rainbow Dash!

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled.

"Ha, you must be wondering where I was. Well, I got swiped away by Discord and locked in the basement of a pony's house, and got replaced by him. But, that basement happened to be Sugarcube Corner's. So, Mr. and Mrs. Cake found me and got me out. I rushed to find you, and when I found Discord as hard as stone in the middle of the town square of Ponyville, I started searching for you! When I got the news that you were captured, I came to help!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

Suddenly, Rainbow whooshed above the villains, knocked the cellars opened, and created a little rainbow.

"Yay!" Fluttershy said, but was a whisper.

"I'll take that, thank you very much for your generation donation!" Twilight flapped her wings and took the Elements of Hamony back. "Let harmony prevail!"

The three of them flew away and out of sight, on the quest to find the rest of their friends and Princess Celestia.

"Get. Them," Darkening Skull demanded to the rest of the villains, "I'll stay here."


End file.
